


The Prince and the Pea

by Fable



Series: Merlin [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A Pea, A Prince, Alternative First Meeting, An Apprentice, Fairy Tale Retellings, First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fable/pseuds/Fable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin arrives in Camelot during a storm. Luckily Prince Arthur can offer him a bed for the night.</p>
<p>An alternative first meeting based around The Princess and the Pea by Hans Christian Andersen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Pea

**Author's Note:**

> Its rated T but it maybe verging on M.

   Merlin’s nose was starting to run and he was miserable. He sat on the wet ground and rested his back against the rough bark of an old oak. He struggled to pull his long limbs in and away from the persistent rain and wrapped his travelling cloak tighter around his thin frame. His temporary shelter under the tree was pretty useless. Big drops splashed off the autumn leaves and onto Merlin’s fair skin. He shivered as they ran down his cheeks and throat and under his neckerchief. He slumped and rested his head on his arms.

   Merlin’s journey from Ealdor had started two days ago. _You’ll be safe with Gaius_ his mother had said _he’ll show you the right path._ He heaved himself to his feet with a sigh and squinted at the horizon. In the grey distance was the mighty citadel of Camelot with its hazy honeyed turrets rising above the tree tops. He picked up his small leather bag and took a step forward.

 

***

 

   Prince Arthur moaned and dropped his forehead onto the dining table ‘I do not wish to marry…’ his words monotone under his blonde fringe. King Uther slammed his fists into the table. Arthur’s head, two salt cellars and a water jug jumped up and landed a little off centre from where they started.

   Uther stood up from his seat at the head of the table and loomed over his son ‘you _will_ marry, for the good of the Kingdom’ his voice was hard and emotionless.

   A blonde rotund boy of about sixteen busied himself removing empty plates from around Arthur’s head. Arthur could hear him rustling. His tunic rubbed against his ample waist as he moved. The sound annoyed Arthur and he could feel his muscles tighten. The dining chamber walls were turning from pale alabaster to charcoal grey as a storm raged outside. The air in the room was heavy, reflecting Arthur’s mood. He rose bristling ‘how many princesses have taken your test and how many have failed?’ his resolute faltered a little under Uther’s flinty glare ‘I mean a pea under numerous mattresses… how is a pea going to find me a wife?’

   ‘I have told you Arthur… only someone pure and true is sensitive enough to feel a pea through seven mattresses.’

   Father and son exchanged heated looks and a long moments silence followed. ‘Yes Father…’ Arthur said eventually. There was no point in arguing but Arthur was angry - angry with his father, angry with the pea and angry with his servants rustling tunic.

   Lightening crackled outside the arched windows and lit the room momentarily. An intruding gust caused the huge wall hung tapestry’s to flap. The room took on an eerie feel that prompted Arthur to leave. He turned and stormed the long walk down the dining chamber, his servant in tow. The great oak doors closed behind him with a satisfying thump. Arthur rested his back against the cool stone wall in the corridor and glared at the doors. Heat flushed through his body and he was aware he was grinding his teeth. He dismissed the boy and shuddered as he listened to the storm beat the citadel.

   ‘Arthur, is all ok?’

   ‘Leon…’ Arthur’s most trusted knight, arm straight holding a torch, approached ‘…No it is not.’

   ‘What’s going on? The castle’s stuffed with Princesses and hand maidens’ Leon paused ‘not that I’m complaining…’

   ‘My Father’s set up a test to find me a wife; only someone pure and true can feel a pea through seven mattresses… Apparently.’ Arthur ground his fists into the wall.

   ‘And…’

   ‘They all slept soundly, not one felt the pea.’

   ‘Ah… I see…’ Leon frowned ‘…do you want to marry?’

   ‘No.’

   Leon tipped his head and gave Arthur a knowing look. ‘That doesn’t surprise me. I’ve seen a fair number of the stable-boys creeping in and out of your chamber of an evening…’

   A flush crept across Arthur’s cheeks and his ears turned red.

   A loud clap of thunder rattled the windows and made both men jump. They composed themselves and Arthur cleared his throat ‘Erm… well, goodnight Leon’ he gave the Knight a courtesy nod before heading down the dimly lit corridor.

   A great peal from the front door bell rang out through the castle. Arthur was the closest to the door as the bell sounded again.

   He opened it…

   The night was as dark as a demon’s thought and the courtyard groaned under the weight of the storm. There, absolutely dripping wet stood a boy huddled inside his blue travel cloak. He wasn’t that much younger than Arthur. His cheeks were stained a delicious pink colour but the rest of his skin was as blue as pool water. The boy’s hands were shoved deep into his pockets as he viewed Arthur from under his spidery black fringe. Arthur’s mouth parted a little as he stared at the stranger. The boy’s eyes were the bluest-blue and his crimson lips were verging on sultry. Arthur felt a fluttering deep, deep down.

   He collected himself. ‘Yes?’

   ‘My name is Merlin. I am Gaius’ new apprentice.’ The boy’s teeth chattered as he spoke.

   ‘Come in…’ Arthur opened the door wider and stood to one side. ‘Gaius is overnighting with the sick in a nearby village. I’ll find you a room for tonight.’

  ‘Thank you… Erm?’

   ‘Arthur… Prince Arthur.’

   Merlin stopped and a few beats passed before Merlin bowed ‘Thank you Sire.’

   Arthur led Merlin down the dark corridors of the Citadel. He stopped outside a large oak door. ‘Um, I’m afraid all the rooms are taken tonight’ he coughed and glanced down the corridor ‘this is the only room available but I’m sure you’ll be comfortable.’ Arthur opened the door…

   Merlin gawped at the bed. Oversized and looking like it was having trouble keeping upright. In all probability this was due to the seven mattresses upon its base. Three brown, two patterned and two grey. Each mattress was interlaced with a blanket. To top it all was a fine gold embroidered throw. Apart from the extraordinary bed the room was simply furnished with a carved wooden cupboard, a chair and a small dressing table. The only light was coming from a fire that was burning in a corner inglenook. The only noise that could be heard was Merlin dripping onto the stone floor.

   Arthur broke the silence ‘Erm, the bed is a… um, experiment my Father is doing. I’m sure it’ll be very comfortable.’ He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck ‘you need to get warm and dry.’

   ‘Thank you Sire’ Merlin shrugged his wet robe off and it landed with a squelch on the floor.

   Arthur stared, he couldn’t help himself. Lit in a flickering half-light Merlin’s wet tunic clung to his smooth flat stomach and his chest rose and fell in a pattern. His shoulders were broader than his narrow frame should have allowed and Arthur’s fingers ached to reach out and run along them. Merlin pushed his wet hair out of his eyes and gazed openly at Arthur.

   ‘Erm…’ Arthur felt his neck become impossibly hot as he turned to leave ‘…I’ll see you in the morning and take you to Gaius.’

   ‘Thank you for your kindness Sire, I am most grateful.’ Merlin’s voice was soft and sweet and made Arthur quiver.

   Arthur stood outside the chamber door and blew out a long slow breath. Gaius’ boy had had an instant effect on him. Arthur blew out again, shook his head and headed off down the corridor.

 

***

 

   Merlin stripped off his wet clothes and stood naked for a few minutes in front of the fire, warming his front and back in turn. His thoughts turned to the Prince, his muscle roped arms and taut chest had not gone unnoticed. He thought about what he’d seen in his eyes – they were sharp and intelligent but he also saw desire. Desire for him. Merlin’s body responded to the images and thoughts of the Prince and he enjoyed the feeling of been naked and stirred.

   He dressed in his sleeping clothes and viewed the unsteady bed with a deep suspicion. Someone had kindly constructed a wooden ladder to reach the top mattress. He climbed up and with care lay out in the centre _._

   The bed was as precarious as flags in the storm. Merlin shifted his weight carefully. _Urgh_ he grumbled to himself _this has got to be the most uncomfortable bed I have ever laid on_. He got very little sleep that night as the lumpy bed bruised his ribs and hurt his hips. As the early sun poked her gilded fingers through the window he was exhausted and sore. It was still dim in the room as Merlin climbed down the ladder, wincing with every step.

 

***

 

   Arthur stood outside Merlin’s chamber door. It was too early. But Arthur wanted, no needed, to see Gaius’ apprentice again. He rapped on the door then pushed it open. Merlin was knelt by the fire poking it back into life. Scattered sparks danced around his head like fire nymphs. He turned as Arthur entered the room. He looked shocking – muddy circles around his eyes contrasted against his white-blue face. He stood with some effort flinching and biting his lip.

   ‘Morning Sire’ he nodded his head.

   ‘Merlin, you look terrible…’ Arthur hesitated ‘did you not sleep well?’

   ‘No My Lord, the bed was really lumpy…’

   Arthur froze ‘ _…lumpy?_ ’

   ‘Yeh, you’d think seven mattresses would be comfortable wouldn’t you?’ Merlin pursed his lips and shrugged.

   Without warning Arthur burst out laughing. He doubled over, wrapped his arms around his waist and drummed his feet on the floor.

   ‘Erm… Sire?’

   ‘Ha-ha-ha…’ Arthur continued as he took a few steps towards Merlin. ‘Let me explain…’ his voice rang with mirth as he took hold of a mattress and heaved. Six mattresses toppled off onto the floor into a jumbled heap. Arthur knelt down and pushed his arm under the remaining mattress. His face wrinkled as he fingers fumbled.

   ‘A-ha’ he triumphantly removed his arm and held out his closed hand to Merlin. ‘This Merlin was the cause of your disturbed night.’ He slowly unfurled his fingers to reveal…

   …a pea.

   ‘ _A pea?_ ’

   ‘Ha… yes… a pea!’

   ‘Err…’

   ‘My father set up a test to find me a wife. Only the true and pure will feel the pea through seven mattresses. Not one princess felt the pea…’

   ‘Um… I am far from a princess.’

   Arthur threw his head back and roared ‘I know… how delightful is that? My Father would not be happy if he found out.’ Merlin smiled at Arthur’s obvious joy but it quickly turned to a grimace as his hand wandered to his chest.

   ‘Are you ok?’ Arthur asked.

   ‘I think I’m a bit bruised, I haven’t looked.’ Merlin hooked his fingers under the bottom of his tunic.

   Arthur’s desire to touch Merlin overwhelmed him as he dropped the pea. The air crackled as he moved into Merlin’s personal space ‘Let me?’

   Merlin moistened his lips and whispered ‘thank you.’

   Arthur fingered the hem of the tunic, paused for a second and then lifted it to expose the curved undulations of Merlin’s ribs. He whistled. The large bruises graduated from cherry red through copper to inky blue. They were impressive. Arthur lifted the tunic clean off and discarded it. They stood for a moment. Merlin’s breathing was audible as his chest heaved. Arthur looked into Merlin’s blue eyes then stroked his strong fingers along the welts. He moved in small circles at first then in longer lines. Merlin quivered under his touch as his eyes followed Arthur’s caress.

   ‘That pea did some damage.’

   ‘Seems so…’ Merlin breathed as he gazed at Arthur. His pupils were dilated and his mouth parted. Arthur felt his knees tremble. He wanted that soft mouth so badly. A few beats passed. He lightly cupped Merlin’s chin and drew him in. They paused. They breathed each other’s air for a few seconds before Arthur drew him all the way in and their lips met.

   Merlin arched his body into him and whimpered into Arthur’s mouth. It was all so delicious – the pea, the ridiculous bed and the gorgeous half-naked boy pressing into him. He placed an open palm in the curve of Merlin’s lower back and pulled him in tighter. Merlin’s lips were warm and soft as he tentatively probed with his tongue. Merlin opened his mouth to him with a low moan.

   Arthur felt Merlin’s hands search under his shirt. They pushed higher until they rested on his shoulder blades, his fingers applying just the right amount of pressure. Their irregular breaths echoed each other as the heat in the room rose. Arthur moved to kiss Merlin’s jawline and Merlin tipped his head back, exposing his throat. Arthur gave a low rumble as he kissed a line down the hot skin.

   ‘You know, there is still one pea-free mattress on the bed…’ Arthur murmured into Merlin’s neck.

   ‘Ummmmyesss’ a low noise of agreement vibrated through Arthur’s lips.

   Merlin slid his hands onto Arthur’s waist and pushed him to arm’s length. He lifted off his shirt and it landed at their feet. His eyes grazed Arthur’s torso. His skin was the colour of honey and as smooth as river-tumbled pebbles. Arthur could see appreciation reflected in Merlin’s face.

   Merlin looked straight into Arthur’s eyes as he pushed him backwards towards the bed. ‘Do you have to marry me now?’ he breathed.

   Arthur, still stepping backwards, leaned in and kissed Merlin’s neck again, he was desperate for more of this pea bruised boy. _A lot more._

   ‘Ha-ha…’ the laugh tickled Merlin’s skin.

   ‘You know… There is something about you Merlin…’ Arthur moved to press his lips onto Merlin’s parted mouth.

   ‘Yes, there is…’ A wise old voice sounded behind them.

   ‘GAIUS!’ Both men gasped and span to face the old physician.

   Their world, where all that existed was each other, now lay shattered at their feet. Neither man had heard him enter.

   ‘Gauis… erm… Merlin… um… pea… erm… bruises… um…’ Arthur’s heart was racing and he had lost all ability to think. A second later a clarity avalanche hit him square on - he was half naked and so was Merlin and they were both on the verge of toppling onto the bed. He looked at Merlin, he was frozen, muscles ridged and eyes wide.

   ‘So… It seems Sire you have met my young apprentice…’

   ‘Erm… yes.’

   ‘And it seems my young apprentice has met Prince Arthur.’

   ‘Um… yes.’ Merlin squeaked.

   ‘It also seems he felt the pea through the mattresses…’

   Silence.

   ‘Gaius, _please_ don’t mention any of this to my Father’ Arthur pleaded.

   The old man raised both eyebrows at him. It was a two eyebrow situation. ‘I think the less said about this the better – don’t you?’ he gestured for Merlin to follow him. His apprentice gathered his belongings in one big armful and gave Arthur one last lingering look before following his mentor out of the room.

 

***

 

   Arthur stood on the grand steps of the citadel with his Father by his side. The storm had cleared the air and the day was bright and warm. He politely waved goodbye to the numerous Princesses.

   ‘I’m afraid I never found you anyone.’ Uther stated in the low monotone voice of his.

   Arthur glanced behind him and grazed his eyes down a pea bruised boy ‘Oh I don’t know…’ he said under his breath.

 


End file.
